


The Truth Is Revealed

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mage!Stiles (mentioned), Secrets are Revealed, Spoilers for Episode #3.07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John stumbles onto something in the veterinarian's desk</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Is Revealed

John didn't really know what he would find when he went to search Dr. Deaton's office for clues to the veterinarian’s whereabouts. Alan, however, was a secretive man and every document or book he found was in some type of code that the Sheriff couldn't decipher. None of it could help John in his attempt to located the kidnapped veterinarian; much to his displeasure. Thankfully, he noticed that the desk had small drawer, that John felt like he was finally getting somewhere.

It was just his luck, however, that the drawer was locked. After picking it, he found a familiar Celtic symbol on top of a bound leather journal. Curious, he picked up the journal and began to read. In it's pages were the reason for Stiles' distance and the deep chasm in their relationship. Werewolves were real and Scott was one of them. As he read on, John took the new information in stride. While, he could understand why his son kept Beacon Hill's supernatural population a secret, he wished that Stiles had told him. It had explained a lot and with his position as Sheriff, John could have helped them when needed.

He wasn't scared or disgusted by the fact there were creatures other than humans; far from it. He accepted the fact that Scott was a werewolf and that Stiles was helping him. Reading on, he noticed Dr. Deaton wanted to train his son in the art of magic. The veterinarian had felt that essential spark in Stiles and yearned to nurture it. With a powerful mage like Stiles by Scott's side, they Alphas could be stopped.

Through Deaton's words, John could see how much of a hero his son was. He couldn't help but to feel a sense of pride. He was his father's son and like John, he needed to protect the ones he loved. Smiling, he closed the journal and look on the cover again. Once the symbol there jarred his memory; finally he recognized as the symbol for the bank. Rushing to his squad car, he drove towards abandon building. As sirens sounded though out the town, John prayed that he made it to Dr. Deaton in time.

The Sheriff had a lot of questions to ask the veterinarian but somehow he knew that when Stiles was ready, his son would come to him with the truth. Until then, he would pretend to blind to what was going on in the town he swore to protect. Yet, that didn't mean he didn't worry about his son.

John knew what kind of danger Stiles was putting himself in but the supernaturals needed their own Sheriff and the older man couldn't be prouder that it was his son.


End file.
